No es un cuento de hadas
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Si estuviéramos en un cuento infantil, todo tendría un hermoso final feliz. Pero este no es un cuento de hadas, y la realidad no es siempre tan bonita como nuestras fantasías. Multi-Disney Crossover. Capítulo 2: Mulán, Shang.
1. Tiana, Rapunzel, Aladdin, Bella

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR NI UN CENTAVO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Dejando de lado todas esas historias que debería estar actualizando, tenía este escrito escondido en mi USB y decidí compartirlo. Son What-If? (¿Qué pasaría si...?) de diferentes películas de Disney. Básicamente la intención era crearles un final alterno, totalmente diferentel al típico "Vivieron felices para siempre" de las historias clásicas de cuentos de hadas. Estos son los que tengo terminados, si les gusta la idea pueden sugerirme alguna película y con gusto exploraría las alternativas.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Advertencia.-**Las siguientes historias son desenlaces **NO FELICES**, si estás pasando un mal momento no te recomiendo leerlos.

* * *

**No es un cuento de hadas**

**o**

**o0o**

**o**

_**Tiana**_

El Mesón de Tiana era el mejor restaurante en toda Nueva Orleáns, y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Visitado por alcaldes, gobernadores, senadores, presidentes y hasta reyes, todos hacían fila para poder probar al menos uno de sus platillos. Los adinerados reservaban con anticipación para lucirse frente a sus amigos, y es que un lugar tan cotizado tenia siempre la casa llena, y aunque el restaurante era muy grande, nunca faltaban las filas afuera de sus puertas de comensales deseos de conseguir al menos el más sencillo de los platillos.

Casi todas las noches Tiana, vestida de gala, recibía a invitados. Acostumbrada a tener una vida ajetreada, su nuevo trabajo, aunque desgastante, le era mucho más sencillo de realizar. En las mañanas se reunía con los cocineros, probaban las recetas y ella modificaba lo que consideraba necesario. En las tardes, cuando el restaurante abría, recibía a los invitados más ilustres, y después iba a la puerta para darle la bienvenida a todo cuanto pudiera. Quería que su restaurante no solamente fuera reconocido por su excelente comida, sino también por la calidez y la hospitalidad.

Esa noche no era muy diferente, llevaba puesto su vestido verde favorito, con un corte a la moda que realzaba su linda cintura. Su peinado estaba adornado por un tocado con plumas y dos largos collares de perlas adornaban su escote circular, nada revelador. Tras una vida con dos trabajos y salarios mínimos, el tener de repente dinero suficiente para pagar a las mejores modistas la llenaba de orgullo. Todo era fruto de su esfuerzo.

Las luces encendidas y la hermosa decoración del Mesón de Tiana armonizaba con sus músicos que tocaban el jazz, acompañando las conversaciones amenas de todos los comensales. Tiana miraba embelesada su sueño realizado, con los ojos a punto de llorar.

—Lo logramos, papá—susurró.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando entró por la puerta principal el senador Evans, uno de sus más asiduos comensales, y que siempre recomendaba en el norte a su restaurante. Era un hombre amable, y la saludaba con exquisita galantería sureña.

—Pase, señor.—le dijo—Sea bienvenido.

—Gracias, señorita.—el senador Evans le sujetó la mano para besarle el dorso—Espléndida, como siempre.

Evans era soltero, y para su cargo, muy joven, todavía estaba en sus treintas. Era el senador más joven en ser elegido en la historia del país, y a los medios les encantaba seguirlo para hacer historias sobre su persona, algo que Evans disfrutaba bastante, sobre todo por todas las jovencitas que lo seguían al ser uno de los solteros más cotizados. Tiana estaba consciente de eso, y por eso se sorprendía cuando notaba la sonrisa coqueta de Evans dirigida hacia ella.

—Igual usted, señor—respondió.

—La música es maravillosa esta noche—dijo el senador, viendo hacia la pista de baile donde un par de parejas disfrutaban el jazz—¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo, señorita Tiana?

—Lo siento, pero yo no bailo, senador.

—Dígame sólo Evans… o Rick, si lo prefiere.

—Evans—dijo Tiana, ignorando su tono galante—Sígame, por favor, lo llevaré a su mesa.

—¿Está segura de no querer bailar?

—Yo no bailo.—dijo en tono más serio.

—¡Qué pena! Una hermosa mujer como usted deslumbraría cualquier pista de baile…

—¿Yo? Jamás. El baile no es lo mío.

Fueron caminando hacia una de las mesas en el segundo nivel, Tiana sabía que era la favorita del senador, y procuraba reservarla cuando Evans estaba en la ciudad.

—En un momento lo atenderá un mesero.

—Gracias, Tiana—dijo Evans, pero no se sentó—Pero antes de que te vayas ¿me harías un favor?

—¿Cuál es?—Tiana cruzó los brazos, pero mantuvo una sonrisa amable.

—Más tarde, cuando no estés tan ocupada, ven a la mesa y acompáñame un momento. Necesito hablar contigo algunos asuntos importantes.

—¿Sobre qué, señor Evans?

—Ya lo verás—le guiñó el ojo y se sentó en la mesa.

Galante, coqueto, y respetuoso, un perfecto caballero. Tiana asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y bajó a la recepción para continuar su labor del día. No era la primera vez que le coqueteaba, de hecho, sus visitas cada vez más regulares a su restaurante hacía que algunos reporteros hicieran notas un tanto amarillistas sobre la relación entre Evans y ella. Apenas tenía un poco de tiempo libre, Evans salía de Washington y lo primero que hacía en Nueva Orleáns era ir a su restaurante. A veces iba solo, otras veces con amigos, pero jamás iba con mujeres, y siempre le coqueteaba de esa forma dulce y galante, dejándole regalos esporádicamente para no comprometerla.

"Es un excelente partido" le dijo una vez su madre "No sé qué esperas, Tiana" y ella tampoco estaba segura. Evans era un buen hombre, y apuesto, pero algo le faltaba, algo que no comprendía, algo…

—¡Tía!

Tiana volteó y vio a Charlotte entrar al restaurante con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, como siempre que la veía. La abrazó y dio unos saltos de emoción, a los que Tiana respondió devolviéndose un abrazo con mayor fuerza aún. Llevaba seis meses sin verla, y la había extrañado mucho.

—¡Moría de ganas por venir a verte!—dijo Charlotte—Europa es hermosa, pero no tienen una comida ni la mitad de buena que la tuya.

—Acepto el cumplido—respondió—Tienes que contarme muchas cosas del viaje, Lottie.

—Claro que sí.

—Buenas noches.

El corazón de Tiana dio un salto al reconocer esa voz, y miró atrás de Charlotte, eclipsado por la felicidad de su encuentro con su mejor amiga, al príncipe Naveen de Maldonia. Y en ese momento la realidad volvió a golpearla, como si acabara de notar, la corona de princesa que adornaba el peinado de Charlotte.

Por un instante todo se volvió sombrío, y a su mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos. Cuando Charlotte besó a Naveen, y los dos volvieron a ser humanos, y al día siguiente una espléndida boda en la mansión de los La Bouff era anunciada por todos los reporteros, quienes se peleaban por conseguir la mejor foto de la nueva princesa de Maldonia. Desde luego que Tania estuvo en esa fiesta, pues Lottie insistió en que fuera su dama de honor ¿y cómo decirle que no, cuando estaba radiante porque su sueño se cumplía? Su corazón se rompió un poco más cuando vio a la pareja subir a la carroza que los llevaría al puerto, pues esa misma noche partían a su luna de miel en Europa.

Cuando Tiana regresó a su casa, quitándose el vestido y los adornos, pudo al fin llorar a gusto ¿había sido ella una tonta que se imaginó todo aquél romance? ¿realmente Naveen la quiso, o ella fue una más de sus conquistas? Acurrucada en su cama, se quedó dormida cuando sus ojos no pudieron darle más lágrimas, y en la mañana, su madre recibió un paquete destinado para ella. Tiana lo abrió, pensando que ya nada podría dolerle.

En el paquete estaba una carta, unas llaves y unas escrituras. El viejo molino donde pondría su restaurante era suyo, alguien lo compró a su nombre. La carta era breve, pero Tiana supo bien quién la escribió_ "Adoro el brillo de tus ojos cuando hablas de tu sueño, ahora, ese brillo iluminará una realidad aún más grande de la que has podido imaginar. Sé feliz."_

Esa carta fue la única señal que tuvo de que al menos significó para Naveen algo más que sólo una conquista. Quizá nunca se enamoró de ella, pero al menos la apreció lo suficiente para acordarse de cumplir su promesa.

No supo más de Naveen, salvo las cosas que Lottie le contaba en sus cartas. Primero fueron a Maldonia, donde ella recibió los títulos de princesa y fue introducida a la corte, ahí duraron dos meses, y continuaron su recorrido por todas las casas reales europeas. Charlotte estaba sumergida en su sueño, usaba bellos vestidos, coronas reales, era presentada a duques, princesas y reyes y bailaba con ellos en sus preciosas recepciones. Todo era mágico.

Y Tiana estaba feliz por ella, claro que sí, lloraba al imaginar la alegría de su mejor amiga ahora que sus sueños eran realidad. Pero el dolor… ese no se iba. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y el desengaño era horrible. Lo único que podía calmarla era ver su restaurante, y cómo el Mesón de Tiana crecía cada día más.

—¿Tía?—la llamó Charlotte, sacándola de sus pensamientos—¿Todo en orden?

—¿Eh? Sí, perdona Lottie.—la miró con una sonrisa e hizo todo lo posible por no mirar a Naveen—Me quedé pensando en qué mesa les daré. Síganme.

Charlotte cogió a Tiana por el brazo y le fue contando sobre vestidos, bailes y reyes, sumamente feliz. Unos metros después llegaron a la mesa, Naveen movió la silla para que Lottie se sentara, y después hizo lo mismo para Tiana, un poco recelosa, accedió.

—El rey de Inglaterra es muy bromista, pero la que más me agradó fue su esposa ¿verdad, amor?—Naveen asintió—¡La reina es tan elegante! Deberías verla, Tía, parece sacada de un cuento.

—Suena tan hermoso, Lottie.

—¡Y mi suegra es de lo mejor! Cuando llegué a Maldonia, ella…

Por un momento Tiana no pudo escucharla, porque su mirada y la de Naveen, sin querer, se encontraron. Y había tantos sentimientos contenidos, que Tiana no pudo resistirlo, su estómago se encogió y el corazón se aceleró como si estuviera en una maratón ¿qué, acaso tenía quince años? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma tan tonta? Lottie notó a Tiana un poco tensa, pero pensó que era por el cansancio de atender todo el restaurante.

—Perdona, estoy siendo desconsiderada—dijo Lottie—Seguro debes regresar a atender el restaurante y aquí estoy, hablando sin parar.

—No, Lottie, es que…

—¡Mañana ven a mi casa, y almorzaremos!—la interrumpió con el mismo tono alegre de siempre—Así estaremos más tranquilas. Por lo pronto, sólo muéstrame el camino al tocador y te dejo regresar al trabajo.

Tiana accedió, y acompañó a Lottie al tocador. La dejó en la puerta, pero Charlotte la empujó para que entrara con ella y, después de verificar que no había nadie más, atascó la perilla.

—¿Lottie que haces?

—Es sólo por un momento—dijo la rubia—Perdona, es que enserio no puedo contenerme a mañana para decirte esto ¡es mi secreto y muero de felicidad!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Estoy embarazada, Tía!—sus ojos azules brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas, y Lottie saltó abrazando a su amiga—¡No puedo creerlo! El doctor dijo que todo está en orden, no me lo esperé tan rápido ¡es tan hermoso! Tendré un pequeño príncipe, o una princesita ¿te lo imaginas? Dios estoy que muero de felicidad…

—Es… genial…

—¡Te has quedado sin habla! Qué bueno. No le digas a nadie, aún no le digo a Naveen ¡estará tan feliz! Siempre lo veo un poco melancólico, debe ser que ya ansía tener su propia familia ¡esto será maravilloso! Ay Tía, enserio, me siento mucho mejor contigo sabiéndolo…

Tiana la abrazaba, no podía hacer nada más. La alegría de Lottie era tanta, que se sintió mal por el pinchazo de celo y de ira que sintió. Tiana comenzó a llorar, y Charlotte se conmovió llorando también. Pensaba que su mejor amiga estaba feliz por ella, en realidad, la mente de Tiana era un caos de sentimientos y razonamientos cruzándose y peleándose por imponerse.

—Mañana en el almuerzo te contaré más—dijo Lottie—Debo volver a la mesa, y tú al trabajo. Gracias Tía, enserio, te había extrañado demasiado.

Cuando Lottie salió del tocador, Tiana pudo llorar mejor. Estaba molesta consigo misma por la reacción tan inmadura de su parte. Su estómago le dolía y el pecho la oprimía con bastante dolor, se sentía traicionada, como si Naveen le hubiera sido infiel… lo cual era ridículo. Naveen era el esposo de Lottie, y desde luego, en algún momento tendrían familia.

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" lloró una vez en su mente. Naveen actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, su matrimonio con Lottie y ahora su embarazo lo confirmaban. Tiana se sintió aún más tonta que antes ¿cómo pudo pensar que Naveen alguna vez la miró como si ella fuera algo más? para el príncipe de Maldonia, ella era solamente un nombre en la larga lista de sus antiguas conquistas. Y, aun así, el dolor del despecho le causaba verdaderas náuseas.

Agarró unas servilletas para limpiarse con cuidado las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, y se echó agua en el rostro para reducir la hinchazón en los ojos. En ese momento, Tiana tomó una decisión, no seguiría martirizándose ni pensando en Naveen. Ya no. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue un sueño, una confusión, una dulce mentira que no valía la pena recordar. El presente era la culminación de años de trabajo de ella y de su padre para ver su sueño cumplido, y el futuro era lo que ella decidera. Era joven, exitosa, bella, y tenía al mundo por delante. Nada la detendría ahora. Nada…

Se repitió eso mismo una y otra vez cuando salió del baño, se lo siguió repitiendo cuando llegó a la mesa del senador Evans y le sonrió sentándose con él, se lo repitió cuando accedió por primera vez a una cita con él. Pero cuando el senador besó su mejilla, prometiéndole que tendrían una hermosa velada, la realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

El senador Evans, carismático y apuesto, no era Naveen. Ningún chico sería jamás Naveen. Y Tiana sólo lo quería a él.

.

.

Alguien tenía que darle créditos a Naveen, desde que llegaron al Mesón de Tiana, todo lo que deseaba era abrazar a Tiana y besarla con enjundia hasta dejarle en claro lo orgulloso que estaba de ella ¡su sueño era realidad! Pero en vez de eso se contuvo, actúo como un caballero, y es que no podía hacerle ese desaire a Lottie.

No amaba a Charlotte ni por asomo, pero le tenía cariño y sobre todo gratitud. Ella le dio el dinero para que Tiana hiciera su restaurante, y había sido una esposa buena, le encantaba la realeza y podía vivir en la corte día y noche sin cansarse. Era considerada y se preocupaba en verdad por su bienestar. No estaba seguro si ella lo amaba a él, pero lo cierto era que comprendía bien sus deberes y tenía un buen corazón. Ella merecía ser feliz, no tenía culpa alguna de que él hubiera sido un tonto derrochador en su juventud y después se hubiera dejado engatusar por Facillier.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva Orleáns y Charlotte lo arrastró hacia el restaurante de Tiana, él estaba encantado con la idea de volver a verla ¡y es que estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba! El vestido verde y las perlas que llevaba puestas realzaban toda su belleza, lo mismo que el resplandor en sus ojos, causado por la luz de los magníficos candelabros del restaurante. Parecía una niña moviéndose ligera y audaz entre la gente, con alegría y ahínco, inyectando a los demás con su felicidad.

Pero apenas Tiana lo vio a él, su rostro se ensombreció, y le devolvió su saludo de forma distante. Puso toda su atención en Lottie, ignorándolo de forma deliberada, y Naveen sintió que su corazón se estrujaba por esas acciones ¿acaso había hecho algo para que ella lo despreciara? Quizá no lo despreciaba, después de todo, solo estaba siendo indiferente.

En algún momento pensó que Tiana le tenía aprecio, uno de verdad, quizá nunca lo amaría como él a ella, pero al menos podrían ser amigos, de esos que hablan un par de veces al año con naturalidad. Pero hasta en eso se había engañado, porque Tiana ni siquiera lo miraba y eso era porque no le importaba. Pensando en eso fue como se acabó dos copas de vino y pidió otras dos.

—¡Amor!—dijo Lottie, sentándose a su lado—¿Qué vas a ordenar para la cena? Tengo tanto antojo de los camarones a la criolla…

—De hecho pensaba que tú deberías ordenar la cena—dijo—Tú sabes cuáles son las especialidades de Tiana, yo no.

—Te dejará chupándote los dedos…

Lottie miró al menú y pidió dos o tres platillos al camarero, la verdad, Naveen no escuchó gran cosa. A lo lejos, miró a Tiana caminar y saludar a otro comensal. Se veía tan preciosa en ese vestido, con esa sonrisa, ese brillo…

A su lado, su esposa seguía hablando con el camarero, y por un momento, sólo uno, Naveen se imaginó cómo sería estar al lado de Tiana, recibiendo a la gente, sujetándole la mano y besándola de sorpresa, llevándola a la pista de baile al ritmo del jazz un par de veces y saber que él era el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa. Por un momento, uno maravilloso, soñó con estar a su lado, y con la maravillosa vida que los dos tendrían si…

—¿Verdad que sí, encanto?—preguntó Lottie.

—Sí, sí—respondió ausente.

Volvió a ponerle atención a su esposa, sólo por un momento, porque de fondo vio a Tiana sentarse en una mesa con otro hombre. Aquél sujeto, no sabía quién era, sonreía con picardía, y Tiana parecía estar cómoda con eso.

Sintió una especie de golpe en su estómago, y después dolor, un dolor pujante, que le quitaba la respiración…

Estúpidamente, se sentía celoso, traicionado, engañado…

—Permíteme un momento, querida—le dijo a Lottie—Iré al tocador, no tardo.

Charlotte le indicó por qué dirección estaba y él caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar, se echó agua fría al rostro, intentando calmarse. Tiana no era nada suyo, y desde luego que ella de forma eventual conocería a alguien, se casaría, tendría hijos… con alguien que no sería él.

Porque su esposa estaba esperándolo en la mesa, con una sonrisa, y ella también merecía ser feliz. Tantas mentiras y tanta desdicha por sus tontos errores.

Mirando alrededor, apreciando la belleza del Mesón de Tiana, la amarga sensación de satisfacción pudo darle un poco de ánimo "Al menos, ella cumplió su sueño…"

No era feliz, y nunca lo sería, y estaba bien. Mientras ella lo fuera, todo estaba bien.

Si tan solo Tiana fuera realmente feliz, y no aparentara serlo…

.

.

.

_**Rapunzel**_

Era un día caluroso, de esos en que por más que te refresques con agua, vinos o frutas, sientes el sudor mojar de forma lenta y constante las ropas. El palacio era fresco, por sus amplios espacios, y aunque todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando al aire recorrer las habitaciones, podía sentirse una incómoda resolana. Pero a Rapunzel eso no le molestaba.

Años atrás, cuando ella tenía su larguísimo cabello rubio, los días de calor eran más difíciles. Tenía que amarrarlo en una de las vigas, para que se mantuviera en alto y así dejar su cuello libre, después, pasaba trapos mojados en su cuello, espalda y hombros, que era donde más sudaba. Ahora que su cabello era corto, no tenía que hacer nada de eso, y con los vestidos de algodón importado las brisas eran suficiente para confortarla.

Suspirando, la princesa se puso de pie y abrió el armario, sacando del fondo una capa color marrón que la cubría muy bien. Se quitó todas las joyas y cambió sus zapatos por unos más sencillos. Se miró al espejo mientras se acomodaba la capa, no era pesada ni muy gruesa, en teoría podría soportarla bien.

Al lado del espejo estaba un retrato de su día de bodas, pero lo miró indiferente. Aquél había sido un día muy largo y tedioso, cumpliendo protocolos, banquetes y posando para ese cuadro durante al menos cuatro horas, luchando por mantenerse quieta, aun cuando el corsé comenzaba a picarle la piel. En el retrato, Rapunzel lucía un largo vestido blanco con falda de tul y corsé cubierto de encaje, además de su corona. Posando al lado de ella estaba su esposo, el príncipe Stern, luciendo orgulloso su traje militar y medallas.

Stern adoraba hablar de sus hazañas militares, algo que Rapunzel encontraba fastidioso. Era un hombre orgulloso y presumido, pero a pesar de esos defectos, tenía sentido común, y sabía gobernar. Inspiraba confianza en los súbditos, porque sabían de sus cualidades en el campo de batalla, y aunque Corona estaba en paz, los últimos años habían sido complicados y las hostilidades hacia otros reinos vecinos parecían crecer.

Ya con la capa bien puesta, Rapunzel salió por la puerta de servicio y caminó ignorando a todos los sirvientes hasta salir del palacio. Si alguien la reconoció, no dijo nada, y es que nadie parecía tomarla realmente enserio.

El reino hizo fiestas de días enteros cuando ella regresó con sus padres, y al inicio, todos estaban felices y emocionados. La princesa era joven, hermosa y al final estaba en casa. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la emoción se desvaneció, y es que esa mujer, aunque bella e inteligente, era un rictus de apatía total. Se sentaba al lado de sus padres en los eventos oficiales, observaba todo con rostro sereno y nunca decía nada. Los ministros se sentían siempre incómodos con ella cerca, y también los nobles.

Aunque intentaban quejarse, conseguían poco. La princesa Rapunzel acudía a todas sus lecciones de historia, etiqueta y política, era una alumna distinguida y había dominado todo el protocolo de la corte en menos de un mes. Podía moverse de forma elegante, hacer comentarios certeros y acudía a todos los eventos a los que la invitaban. Pero, aunque ella estaba ahí, al mismo tiempo, parecía no estarlo. No tenía chispa alguna de vivacidad, de ánimo, de alegría… era como una linda cáscara vacía.

Sus padres se habían esforzado en todas las formas de llegar a ella, conmoverla, comprender por qué era así, pero nunca lo consiguieron. Era su hija, y la amaban a pesar de todo, pero no la entendían y eso siempre crearía una distancia entre Rapunzel y sus padres.

Después de dos años siendo una princesa cumplida y de aspecto apático, su padre cayó enfermo. Un resfriado se le había complicado y pasó los días en cama intentando recuperar la buena salud. La reina estaba todo el tiempo a su lado, mojándole el rostro rojo por la fiebre y susurrándole palabras afectuosas. Rapunzel también estuvo al lado de su padre, sujetándole la mano, diciéndole que su salud mejoraría, fue la única vez en que los reyes de Corona le vieron un sentimiento genuino y pleno de preocupación y cariño.

Como se temía a la muerte del rey, los ministros buscaron entre todos los reinos aliados por posibles candidatos a ser esposos de la princesa. Nadie le tenía mucha estima a Rapunzel, y si ella subía al trono, temían que su rostro severo causara estragos en la política interior y exterior. La reina, cansada de cuidar a su esposo día y noche, no intervino en ese asunto, y Rapunzel, sabiendo sus deberes para con su reino, accedió al matrimonio arreglado.

Los ministros barajearon muchas opciones, pero fue el Ministro de Gobierno quien eligió. A sólo dos días de viaje estaba la capital del Reino Genor, uno de los más antiguos aliados de Corona, y su monarca tenía tres hijos varones sanos y en edad de casarse. Desde luego que no consideraron al heredero, porque no deseaban que Genor y Corona se unieran, así que escribieron de inmediato al rey de Genor para hacerle saber que la princesa de Corona estaba disponible.

Al rey de Genor eso le encantó, llevaba años esperando una alianza marital que fuera provechosa para su hijo menor. El príncipe Stern era apuesto, práctico y buen líder, pero su orgullo lo metía en bastantes problemas. Los ministros mandaron a Genor un retrato de Rapunzel, y Stern aceptó el acuerdo inmediatamente. Su futura esposa era rica, hermosa y heredera de un reino enorme y próspero ¿qué más podía pedir?

A Rapunzel solamente le dijeron que ya le habían elegido un prometido, y que no tardarían en llegar sus obsequios para que el compromiso fuera formal. No le importó. Se limitó a seguir sosteniendo la mano de su padre, y le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que ella se encargaría de lo que fuera necesario. En cierto modo era verdad.

Para bien o para mal, el rey no murió, sino que tuvo una milagrosa recuperación algunos días después. Cuando la fiebre bajó y pudo al fin ser consciente, se horrorizó que su hija se hubiera comprometido de esa forma con un príncipe extranjero. Pensó en romper el compromiso, pero Rapunzel fue firme.

—No, papá. Esto hará que los ministros, los nobles y el pueblo estén satisfechos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer como princesa.

—Quiero que seas libre de elegir, Rapunzel—le dijo su padre—Deseo que seas feliz.

—Solamente cumplir con mi deber me hará feliz—respondió.

Rapunzel le sonrió a su padre para calmarlo, pero era una sonrisa ensayada, de esas que a veces usaba con los nobles cuando deseaba lucir más animada. El rey miró a su hija consternado ¿alguna vez tuvo Rapunzel una sonrisa sincera, llena de luz y de alegría? ¿qué tanto había sufrido su hija en su cautiverio, para quedar tan vacía de sentimientos?

Esa última pregunta horrorizaba a los reyes y a veces los dejaba sin poder dormir. Rapunzel era responsable, inteligente, madura incluso, pero nada parecía despertar en elle la más mínima emoción. En su mente repasaban todas las desgracias posibles que hicieran a una persona tan carente de sentimientos, aun así, nada parecía ser demasiado. Lo peor era que cuando le preguntaban a Rapunzel, ella nunca les hablaba de su pasado. Les dijo que había tenido una infancia difícil, que su captora fue una mujer manipuladora, y que vivió aislada del mundo toda su vida. Nada más. nunca daba más detalles, y cuando le preguntaban, les dedicaba una sonrisa fingida para calmarlos, diciéndoles que ya no valía la pena recordar ¡era tan frustrante!

Cuando Rapunzel nació, el rey imaginó muchas veces todas las situaciones graciosas y felices que viviría con ella cuando creciera, y más aún, pensó en lo doloroso, y a la vez hermoso, que sería entregarla en el altar con el hombre correcto. Vestiría a su hija de joyas y seda, y la vería feliz dando saltos de alegría mientras más se acercaba la hora, hasta que ella se casara con un hombre que amara, que respetara, con el cual podría formar un matrimonio unido y pleno, como el que él tenía con su esposa.

Pero luego miró a su hija, y comprendió que jamás vería ese sueño cumplido. Su hija no era feliz, y quizá nada de lo que hiciera en vida conseguiría animarla. Tal vez, aquél aciago día en que la secuestraron, realmente se llevaron el alma de su pequeña, y le regresaron solamente un cuerpo vacío.

Así que cedió, y la boda se llevó a cabo dos meses después. Ningún reino quiso perder tiempo. Rapunzel conoció a su futuro esposo dos semanas antes del evento, pasearon un par de veces e intercambiaron regalos tradicionales. No se llevaban mal, pero tampoco podía decirse que eran amigos. Estaban cumpliendo con su deber y viendo por sus intereses solamente.

El príncipe Stern fue quizá la única persona realmente feliz en la boda, su esposa era seria y abnegada, no le daría problemas. Ahora él gobernaría Corona, y por su galantería y hazañas militares, no tardó en hacerse aliados en la corte. Los ministros lo admiraban, los nobles le respetaban, y hasta los reyes admitían que era un buen esposo. Siempre trataba bien a Rapunzel, aun cuando ella se mantenía apática, y sólo por eso los reyes lo aceptaron.

Stern sabía muy bien que todos en Corona le tenían aprecio, más aún que a la propia Rapunzel ¿y cómo culparlos? Él era alegre, dinámico, en cambio su esposa… ay, a veces era difícil aceptar que esa criatura estaba viva. Solamente faltaba una cosa para garantizar su posición: tener un hijo. Pero, aunque llevaban tres años de casados, el ansiado heredero no llegaba, y Stern comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Sabía muy bien que Rapunzel a veces salía a escondidas del palacio, y antes nunca le importó, pero ahora que estaba desesperado por tener un hijo, comenzaba a preguntarse si no tendría ella un amante. Stern se había mantenido leal a su esposa hasta ahora, principalmente, porque no tenía aún hijos. Conocía bien la política, aunque todos lo apreciaran, seguía siendo un extranjero y Rapunzel la verdadera princesa de Corona. Hasta que no hubiera un hijo de por medio, un heredero digno, Stern podía perder fácil su posición favorecida, y no se daría ese lujo.

Cuando vio a su esposa salir del palacio, él mismo la siguió, ocultándose también con una capa. Rapunzel caminó despacio entre los corredores de la ciudad, alejándose de los sectores altos, en dirección a uno de los barrios más marginales. Entonces Stern comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué rayos hacía la princesa ahí?

Finalmente llegó a una iglesia pequeña y descuidada, que tenía a su lado un orfanato no en mejores condiciones. Rapunzel no entró a ninguno de los dos edificios, sino que fue directo a la reja lateral, que conducía al patio trasero y también al pequeño cementerio. La vio andar entre las lápidas con naturalidad, hasta llegar a una y sentarse. No había nadie más, solo ella, sentada, en una lápida.

Se quedó observándola, sólo por si el amante aparecía después, pero nunca llegó. Cuatro horas después, Rapunzel se puso de pie, salió del cementerio, y regresó por el mismo camino, Stern supo que iba al palacio. Bien, no tenía un amante, eso era bueno. Entonces ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?

Entró él mismo al cementerio, pero por más que buscaba, no estaba seguro de cuál lápida había visitado Rapunzel. Un velador, que se escondía del sol bajo el único árbol del lugar, tuvo compasión de él.

—Es ésta—le dijo.

La miró a detalle, era una lápida pequeña, con pocas decoraciones. Tenía grabado solamente el nombre: "Eugene Fitzherbert". No había mensaje alguno que indicara quién había sido aquél sujeto.

—Pobre muchacha—dijo el velador—No hay mes en que no venga a visitar esta tumba. Lleva haciéndolo casi seis años ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue éste sujeto?

—Un pobre diablo, seguramente. Esa misma muchacha trajo su cuerpo, hace años, para que lo enterráramos. Dijo que había sido criado en éste orfanato y no tenía otro hogar.

—Un huérfano entonces…

—Sí, pero la cosa es que nadie se acuerda de él. No hay registros en el orfanato, porque se quemaron en el incendio de hace veinte años. Y la madre superiora murió hace diez años, ella debió ser la única que conocía a este pobre sujeto.

—¿Sabe de qué murió?

—Un feo navajazo en las costillas. Murió desangrado… quizá en un duelo.

—Entiendo—Stern pensaba lo mejor que su mente le permitía—¿Dice que esa mujer lo viene a ver cada mes?

—Sí. A veces trae flores, otras, solamente viene. Unos días se queda quince minutos, otros, como hoy, horas enteras. Mira la lápida, canta una rara canción y llora… y después se va. Nunca dice nada más.

—¿Dice que canta y llora?—preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, señor.

Eso no sonaba nada a Rapunzel.

Como tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, el próximo mes estuvo muy al pendiente de la escapada de su esposa, y apenas Rapunzel salió del palacio, él tomó la delantera y llegó corriendo al cementerio. Se ocultó entre las lápidas y esperó, hasta que su esposa apareció y tomó asiento frente a la lápida del tal Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel tomó asiento y miró las letras grabadas en piedra, aunque llevaba años haciéndolo, cada vez que las leía era como la primera vez. Recordaba ese espantoso día, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando Eugene murió en sus brazos… y ella no pudo hacer nada. Miró sus manos, impotente, y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Algo se había roto en ella aquél día, nunca se sintió bien después. Cuando pensaba en Eugene, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y no podía hablar de nada. Había pensado que volviendo con sus padres verdaderos podría sanar, pero no fue del todo así, aunque ellos le demostraron un amor dulce y desinteresado, ella nunca pudo terminar de abrirse a ellos. Jamás quiso contarles nada de Gothel, o de Eugene, sentía que no les haría justicia. Era un pasado que deseaba dejar atrás, pero que de sólo recordarlo, la arrastraba inmisericorde hacia la desdicha total. Quizá por eso acudía al cementerio, mes con mes, el mismo día en que Eugene murió, y así convencerse de que toda esa luz y belleza en verdad existió, y no fue solo producto de su imaginación ansiosa de vida.

Fue una visita corta, de una media hora –esa noche recibían a unos nobles, quizá por eso Rapunzel fue rápida– Stern sintió un escalofrío en su espinazo cuando oyó la serena y monótona voz de su esposa entonar un dulce canto.

_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue_

Después la escuchó sollozar, sólo un poco, y sus pasos alejándose del cementerio.

Esa era una faceta totalmente desconocida de su esposa, que le hizo preguntarse ¿quién fue ese tal Eugene? Rapunzel jamás hablaba de su infancia, a lo mejor fue un amigo, un enamorado… quien fuera, debió ser alguien importante.

Esa tarde aprendió que su esposa cantaba bien, y que tenía sentimientos, ocultos tan celosamente como sus secretos. Sabía que si la confrontaba ella no le diría nada, pero le gustaba saber que su esposa no era una simple marioneta sin alma, por eso, cuando ella hacía su visita mensual al cementerio, él la seguía a escondidas.

En el cuarto mes, Rapunzel habló a la lápida.

—Tengo algo que decirte—dijo en voz muy baja—No te enojes, por favor. Estoy embarazada.

Stern casi gritó de euforia ¡sería padre! ¡al fin, después de años de rezos! Pero se contuvo, porque no podía arriesgarse a que Rapunzel lo descubriera.

—Es mi deber tener un hijo para la dinastía, quizá eso me anime más. No lo sé. Aún no se lo digo a Stern. Si estuvieras aquí, tal vez te agradaría, no es un mal sujeto, sólo un poco presumido.

Bueno, parece que le caía mejor a su esposa de lo que pensaba.

—Hubiera deseado que todo fuera distinto—continuó ella, empezando a llorar—Perdóname Eugene.

Luego cantó, y su voz sonaba tan triste, que a Stern le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Tal vez algún día funcione…—dijo Rapunzel, y después se fue.

Stern no volvió a seguirla al cementerio, entendiendo que había cosas que él no debía saber. Dos semanas después, Rapunzel le dio la noticia de su embarazo. Sus suegros estaban encantados, igual que él, y se hicieron fiestas de buena voluntad para el bebé.

Rapunzel veía la alegría de todo el mundo y no podía evitar sentirse ajena. Había vida creciendo dentro de ella, sería madre… eso le causaba tantos conflictos. Aunque la reina era una persona dulce y amorosa, la imagen de "madre" seguía removiéndole emociones confusas en su mente y corazón, sobre todo cuando Gothel se colaba en sus sueños recordándole su infancia. Ella sería madre, de un bebé que todos ansiaban, menos ella. y es que Rapunzel se casó únicamente para cumplir con su deber, ella lo sabía, no amaba a su esposo, jamás lo amaría, y aunque lo respetaba, no podía visualizarse a ella y a Stern formando una familia.

Porque una familia debía tener amor, y confianza, y ser un hermoso sueño que se iba realizando de poco en poco. Rapunzel no sentía ganas de soñar, de hecho, no había tenido ilusiones en mucho tiempo. La última vez que se sintió realmente feliz fue años atrás, en un pequeño bote al lado de un ladrón y rodeada de preciosas linternas flotantes… nada parecía tener sentido después de eso, ni siquiera la criatura que iba creciendo en su vientre.

Nueve meses después, Rapunzel estaba en cama intentando no gritar, mientras los dolores del parto la iban destrozando. A su lado, su madre intentaba apoyarla, lo mismo que las enfermeras y comadronas. El parto de extendió por horas, hasta que finalmente nació su hijo. Rapunzel escuchó el llanto del bebé, y vio a todas las mujeres llorar por la emoción. Envolvieron a la criatura en mantas y se lo dieron para cargarlo, Rapunzel acurrucó al bebé en sus brazos, y vio una carita dulce y rojiza… pero no sintió nada.

Sabía que era su hijo, lo sintió crecer en su interior y sufrió horas hasta que nació. Pero al cargarlo, comprobó que no sentía por su bebé ese lazo del que todas las madres hablan.

Ese fue el momento en que Rapunzel comprendió que Eugene Fitzherbert –alias Flynn Rider– fue el mejor y más siniestro de los ladrones, pues se había robado para siempre su corazón.

.

.

.

_**Aladdín **_

Le dolían diferentes partes del cuerpo por la caída, a su lado, Abu se quejaba también por lo mismo. Se removió un poco, comprobando que no tenía huesos rotos, al estirarse pudo ver alrededor, estaba oscuro y la arena bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a rasparle la piel.

—¡Ese chacal!—gritó, cuando tuvo más consciencia.

Volteó hacia arriba dirigiendo su insulto, pero no había nada. Algunos momentos atrás podía vislumbrarse una salida de esa cueva, ahora, parecía estar enterrado en vida.

Había sido un idiota, confiando en un total desconocido, sólo porque le dijo que con su dinero podría conquistar a la princesa. Nunca debió acceder a ayudar a ese vil bandido, y ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias. Pero sólo de recordar el bello rostro de Jazmín hacían que pensara diferente… al menos lo intentó.

—Tenemos que buscar la salida, Abu.

El mono hizo gestos y después sacó mostró la lámpara, Aladdín jadeó sorprendido.

—¡Muy bien!—dijo—¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esto? Es una simple lámpara

La miró en sus manos, había visto más bonitas. Estaba opaca, vieja y sus decorados eran muy normales. No entendía por qué ese viejo se había tomado tantas molestias para conseguirla. Mientras la examinaba con la poca luz de esa cueva, notó una especie de inscripción en la parte lateral.

—Aquí dice algo…

Frotó con cuidado la lámpara, una y otra vez, hasta que el mensaje fue más claro _"A quien sea digno, en juramento a los 3 deseos"._

—Bueno, al menos parece un buen metal—le dijo a Abu—Podremos venderla bien.

Guardó la lámpara en el bolso de su chaleco, y continuó buscando la salida. Demoró tres días en salir de esa cueva, y cuando lo hizo, tardó otra semana más en regresar a Agraba, en donde se enteró que la princesa Jazmín se había comprometido con el Jafar, el visir.

Nadie en Agraba volvió a saber de Aladdín.

.

.

.

_**Bella**_

—¡No!

La bestia rugió un alarido de dolor, su espalda se arqueó, haciendo que Gastón perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al vacío. El grito de su agonía se confundió con los truenos de la tormenta, y nadie pudo escucharlos, ni siquiera Bella, cuyos sentidos estaban todos enfocados en la Bestia, haciendo lo imposible por hacerle subir al balcón.

Recostó con cuidado su cuerpo, podía ver la sangre emanar con mucha abundancia de esa espantosa herida; la señora Potts, Lumiére, Ding-Dong y otros sirvientes se acercaron, pero cuando vieron la gravedad de la situación, bajaron los ojos con tristeza.

—Te pondrás bien—repetía Bella, más para ella misma que para él—Estaremos juntos ahora.

Ella seguía hablando, pero la Bestia no escuchaba, solo miraba fijamente su rostro, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos. Bella era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera conocido, y nunca podría terminar de agradecerle por haberlo querido, por haberle dado esos momentos tan hermosos que le recordaron que bajo ese aspecto miserable seguía siendo humano.

—Al menos pude verte una última vez…

Acarició con cariño su mejilla, suave y tersa, mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Bella lo miró con incredulidad, y después, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, se echó encima de él llorando con un dolor que fue acompañado por la tormenta.

—No me abandones—sollozaba ella—Te amo…

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró, acurrucándose en el pecho sin vida de la única criatura que pudo comprenderla. Para cuando reaccionó, Bella notó que estaba empapada, que el cielo comenzaba a esclarecer, y que a su alrededor había un montón de muebles inanimados. Tomó en sus manos a la pequeña taza que estaba a su lado, analizándola con detalle.

—¿Chip?—lo llamó—¿Me escuchas? ¿Chip?

Nadie respondió.

Abrió su bolso, en donde metió a la mayoría de sus amigos, adentrándose nuevamente al palacio. En la mesita frente al balcón estaba el mismo biombo de cristal, con una rosa marchita en su interior, sin algún resplandor mágico.

—¿Y qué más paso?

Belle regresó de sus recuerdos, frente a ella estaba el doctor Henkins, escribiendo en su libreta todo lo que ella mencionaba. Respiró profundo, intentando acomodar su mente de nuevo, notó que tenía el espantoso camisón blanco de siempre, y que estaba sentada en una incómoda silla, al interior de un cuarto estrecho y húmedo.

—Regresé al pueblo, pero había pocas personas—explicó—Busqué a mi papá, pero no pude encontrarlo. La señora Duboin me dijo que usted deseaba verme, y aquí he estado desde entonces.

—¿Recuerdas hace cuánto fue eso?

Belle negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Dime, Belle.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo su frustración.

—Diez años.

—Efectivamente, ya ha pasado una década señorita Belle. Me preocupa que después de todo este tiempo, usted siga recayendo cada vez que le pregunto qué pasó la noche en que murió su padre.

—Mi padre no está muerto.

El doctor, cuya paciencia estaba al límite, no se contuvo mucho.

—Entiendo que la muerte de su padre la haya perturbado, a todos nos duele cuando un familiar muere tan trágicamente. Pero debe aceptarlo, su padre murió en el bosque hace diez años, y cuando usted lo buscó sufrió algún incidente que la ha dejado aún más trastornada.

—¡Yo no estoy loca! Es verdad todo lo que le he dicho.

—Señorita Belle, me temo que mientras no acepte su situación, no podremos ayudarla.

El doctor se puso de pie, y Belle gritó frustrada, echándose a llorar. Sin inmutarse, el doctor le deseó un buen día y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo lo estaba esperando su aprendiz, que tomaba notas en su cuaderno.

—¿Cómo le fue, doctor?

—Mal—suspiró con frustración—No he conseguido hacerla progresar en una década ¿tiene idea de lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser? Comienzo a creer que no hay manera de curar a esta mujer.

El aprendiz abrió la rejilla de la puerta, asomándose para ver a la paciente más famosa de su doctor. Era una mujer tan preciosa, pero estaba acurrucada en la esquina de la alcoba, sujetando una taza de porcelana en sus manos a la cual le hablaba como si pudiera escucharla.

—Saldremos de aquí, Chip—susurraba—Papá vendrá por nosotros, él nos encontrará. Entonces seremos libres, y buscaremos una forma de romper este cruel hechizo. Te lo prometo.

Se llevó la taza al pecho, como si quisiera abrazarla, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. El aprendiz chasqueó con preocupación, cerrando la rejilla para acercarse a su maestro.

—¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?—inquirió—Es un nivel de trastorno anormal.

—No lo sé, pero debió ser muy duro. Ha creado toda una fantasía en su cabeza para olvidarlo.

El doctor escribía los apuntes del día en su cuaderno, con un semblante triste. Cuando esa muchacha llegó hace diez años, llorosa y murmurando incoherencias, pensó que conseguiría ayudarla ¡era tan bonita! Un par de meses con tés calmantes y aislamiento deberían bastar para que volviera en sí, y después saldría al mundo, para casarse y hacer su familia. Las vecinas que llevaron a la muchacha a su clínica le dijeron que siempre había sido una chica rara, y que no les sorprendía que hubiera enloquecido, el doctor Henkins intentó calmarlas diciéndoles que sus tratamientos eran de los mejores en Francia, y que en un par de meses ella se repondría. Le dolía percatarse que había fallado miserablemente.

Cerró la libreta y llamó al aprendiz, tenían más pacientes por ver, y con suerte no serían un caso perdido como la pobrecita Belle.

* * *

Eso fue todo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, les deseo un excelente día y les mandó abrazos desde México. Saludos.


	2. Mulan, Shang

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

**¡H**ola a todos! bueno, vi la nueva versión de Mulán, y estuvo bien... punto. No daré más opiniones. Ya tenía un borrador de esta historia entre mis documentos, y pues me decidí a terminarlo para mostrárselos, ya que Mulán está en trend topic.

Mil **gracias** a JaneLune y Guest por sus comentarios. También gracias por los favoritos y seguidores que consiguió esta historia.

**Advertencia.-**Cuentos con finales **NO** felices, si estás pasando un mal rato no te recomiendo leer.

* * *

_**Mulán **_

El viento soplaba muy frío desde la mañana, el invierno estaba cerca.

De niña, su padre le contó varias veces que, al norte, más allá de las estepas que parecen interminables, había montañas tan altas que tenían las puntas echas de hielo, donde habitaban espíritus con lamentos que te erizaban la piel y que enfriaban el aire a su alrededor. En los inviernos, esos espíritus bajaban a las laderas de las montañas y enfriaban todo a su paso, recorriendo la estepa y llegando a todos los rincones de China, buscando a personas ingenuas que se perdieran en la nieve y murieran por el frío, volviéndose sus nuevos hermanos.

Era solo una leyenda, pero Mulán ahora comprendía que todas las leyendas tienen algo de cierto. El invierno era engañoso, y si uno no respetaba el frío viento del norte, indudablemente acompañaría a sus ancestros muy pronto. Ella lo aprendió en su primer invierno en la estepa, donde calculó mal sus provisiones y tuvo que soportar dos semanas de hambre antes de que el clima cambiara lo suficiente para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

Pero eso no iba a pasarle ahora, era la tercera vez en el otoño que revisaba sus provisiones y todo estaba en orden. Tenía varios costales de arroz, carne seca, verduras en conserva que había preparado desde la primavera; trabajó durante dos meses sin apenas descanso, pero consiguió el dinero suficiente para hacerse de harina y de soja, un lujo que llevaba años sin procurarse pero que no gastaría hasta que cayera la primera nevada.

En su primer año de destierro, decidió vivir en los bosques cerca de la estepa, muy al norte de donde terminaban los senderos oficiales chinos. Estuvo durante meses trabajando en construirse una pequeña vivienda, y hacerse de una huerta, pero en la primavera los bandidos cruzaron el bosque hacia el sur para buscar los almacenes chinos, y se encontraron con su pequeña casa. Mulán consiguió detener el incendio que le prendieron a su humilde casita, pero no pudo salvar la huerta, pisoteada por los caballos hasta que no quedó nada comestible.

Mulán se tragó sus lágrimas, no era tiempo de llorar, así que desbarató su casita y se trasladó al este, buscando un lugar donde pudiera esconderse de los bandidos. Era difícil, porque los bandidos no tenían senderos fijos y solían moverse libremente por el bosque, pero después de mucho buscarlo consiguió un hueco escondido entre gruesos troncos de árboles, cerca de un arroyo, donde podía cavar un almacén y cubrir las delgadas paredes de su casita con ramas y hojas para que nadie supiera que estaba ahí.

Demoró casi dos meses, pero al final consiguió una casa más cómoda, bien escondida, y que estaba solo a dos horas de un pueblo en los inicios de la estepa. Mulán iba de vez en cuando al pueblo para hacer trabajos pequeños y ganarse así algunas monedas, alternando eso con temporadas de casa y de pesca en el bosque para poder comer.

Cuando llegó la temporada de lluvias, Mulán tuvo que reforzar el techo de su casa, lleno de goteras, y aprovechó para reforzar los pilares y así evitar que la nieve lo hiciera colapsar en el invierno. Su casita demostró ser lo suficientemente caliente para soportar el invierno, pero aún se lamentaba los días de hambre que pasó por no haber calculado mejor las provisiones.

Eso nunca le pasó cuando estaba en el ejército y hacía inventarios, sus cuentas fueron pulcras, las mejores de hecho, el capitán Shang solía decir que…

Cerró los ojos, alejando el recuerdo de su mente. No valía la pena.

Pero el viento seguía soplando frío, y ella tenía que concentrarse en llegar al pueblo y conseguir algún pequeño trabajo antes de la primera nevada. Necesitaba un ahorro, por si acaso.

Considerando la temporada, imaginó que podría ayudar a comerciantes a desempacar sus mercancías, hacer algunos mensajes a través del bosque hacia el pueblo que estaba a cinco horas, hacia la montaña, o si tenía suerte vigilar los almacenes de la ciudad un par de turnos; le costó meses, pero el capitán del pueblo confiaba lo suficiente en ella para darle ese trabajo de vez en cuando y siempre pagaba bien.

De hecho, el capitán del pueblo era una persona muy honrada, y si Mulán seguía probándose a sí misma frente a él quizá conseguiría un trabajo fijo; intentaba no hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero los pueblos del norte no eran tan severos con las mujeres, además, había rumores de que China iría a la guerra pronto, así que ocuparía a gente de confianza cerca.

China iría a la guerra… ¿contra quienes? ¿por qué? ¿cuál era la estrategia a seguir? ¿había suficientes tropas?... "No es de tu incumbencia" pensó ella con severidad, "No debe importante".

Pero le importaba.

Suspiró y se obligó a caminar rápido para no seguir pensando en eso, pronto cruzó el arroyo e intentó disfrutar el aire fresco; el verano fue en extremo caluroso y este cambio de clima era bien recibido. Siguió así, hasta que vio el cuerpo de una persona en el suelo.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al puñal de su espada, muchos bandidos fingían estar heridos para tender emboscadas, pero agudizó su oído, miró alrededor, y se aseguró que estaba sola. Después de eso pudo inclinarse sobre la persona, era un muchacho, no más de quince años de edad, y llevaba algunas horas muerto.

—Ancestros, cuiden de esta alma—murmuró en voz baja—Llévenlo con los suyos, antes de que los fantasmas puedan molestarlo.

Ni siquiera sabía si sus ancestros aun la escuchaban, probablemente no, a estas alturas su nombre debió haber sido borrado del templo familiar, negándole la posibilidad de encontrarse con sus familiares en el Más Allá. Sus ojos volvieron a escocer.

Parpadeó rápido, no era tiempo de llorar.

Con cuidado, movió el cuerpo para poder apreciarlo mejor. Estaba muy delgado, y tenía entre sus cosas un bolso con varias cosas; no había sido asaltado, sino que murió ya fuera de hambre o de alguna enfermedad. Pasaba mucho, la gente se perdía en el bosque todos los días, y cuando Mulán conseguía encontrarlos los ayudaba a salir hacia la estepa, pero cuando no… al menos intentaba consolar sus almas.

Suspirando, Mulán aceptó que ese día ya lo tenía perdido, y con extremo cuidado arrastró el cuerpo del muchacho en dirección al arroyo. Lo cubrió con hojas, y se fue rápido a su casita, donde tenía un par de palas y herramientas, cuando volvió encontró un punto muy bonito, cerca del agua y bajo un claro de sol, donde comenzó a cavar.

Le tomó dos horas, pero al final hizo el hueco lo suficientemente grande para que el joven estuviera cómodo. Procedió a acomodar mejor sus ropas y revisó su bolso, adentro había un par de pergaminos con mapas, algunos nombres y una carta, muy probablemente de sus familias, Mulán no quiso leerla por respeto al difunto. También encontró un par de cambios de ropa, y lo más impresionante, varias monedas de oro.

¡Monedas de oro! Mulán no veía ninguna desde que vivió con sus padres, y su padre recolectaba las ganancias de la cosecha.

Frunció los labios, mirando al difunto. Técnicamente estaba robándole a un muerto pero… pero ella ocupaba ese dinero. Y el muchacho no. Además, estaba dándole la sepultura más digna que podía en las presentes circunstancias… ¿contaría eso para aliviar su conciencia?

—Te dejaré todas tus pertenencias—le dijo al cuerpo—Y me quedaré solo con las monedas. A cambio, te prometo venir a dejarte flores en el Día de los Ancestros, hasta que me muera o me vaya de aquí.

Listo, no podía ofrecerle nada más y con suerte el fantasma de este muchacho encontraría la paz.

Mulán acomodó su cuerpo con cuidado en el hueco, verificó que sus ropas estuvieran bien, colocó el bolso entre sus manos, y acarició su mejilla. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del muchacho, pero murmuró una rápida oración para que encontrara la paz en el Más Allá, y que pudiera perdonarla por quedarse con su dinero. Si al menos supiera su nombre, hubiera podido escribirle una carta a su familia… pero no tenía nada.

En algún lugar de China, una familia acababa de perder a un hijo y nunca sabrían que estaba enterrado en algún lugar de los bosques del norte, al borde de la estepa. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, pero respiró profundo y procedió a enterrarlo, no era tiempo de llorar.

Cuando terminó de enterrarlo, Mulán colocó unas ramitas verdes sobre el montículo de tierra y prometió buscarle flores cuando tuviera tiempo. Después, regresó a su casita y contó sus ahorros. Gracias a esas monedas de oro, podría comprar más arroz, harina e incluso té.

¡Podría comprar té!

Pero lo mejor era ir al pueblo en la montaña, aunque estuviera a cinco horas de distancia, ahí la conocían menos y no llamaría la atención si pagaba con una moneda de oro. Respiró profundo, y se preparó para el largo camino que la mantendría un día entero lejos de su casita.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, los guardias la miraron recelosa, pero no le dijeron nada mientras cruzaba los muros, ella no era la única paria que llegaba al mercado de vez en cuando. Con cuidado, se deslizó hasta las calles secundarias del bazar, en donde vendían más barato, aunque con menos calidad, y compró la comida que necesitaba. Incluso le sobró lo suficiente para comprar un poco de tela, con suerte cocería unos pantalones decentes por primera vez en su vida.

Ya con sus compras cuidadosamente acomodadas en el costal sobre su hombro, Mulán se hizo camino fuera del pueblo, tenía que irse rápido si quería llegar a su casita antes de que anocheciera. Pero mientras caminaba, escuchó un par de voces preocupadas.

—Mi hijo lleva una semana desaparecido—decía un padre con terror—Debió perderse en el bosque, o ser asaltado por bandidos, ¡tenemos que buscarlo!

—¿Cómo, si no conocemos el bosque en absoluto?—respondió otra voz masculina.

—Al menos debemos intentarlo.

—Sabes que mi ánimo siempre estará contigo, Shu, pero quiero que estés consciente de que las probabilidades de encontrarlo son escasas.

—Más vale que muera intentando a que muera llorando ¿no lo crees?

—Está bien, está bien… ¿y qué llevaba con él la última vez que lo viste?

—Un morral, con un poco de dinero y ropa. Nada ostentoso.

El corazón de Mulán se achicó, y sus labios se apretaron.

En otro tiempo, ella hubiera podido decirle al señor que encontró el cuerpo de su hijo en el bosque, incluso los guiaría hasta allá y los acompañaría en los días de luto, cantaría canciones a los ancestros del muchacho y la familia le agradecería su buena acción dándole un bulto de arroz, una caja de té o un brocado de seda.

Eso hubiera pasado cuando era Fa Mulán, la respetable hija de Fa Su, un héroe de guerra, poseedor de varias tierras y descendiente legítimo de la honorable familia Fa.

Ahora era una paria, una mujer que vivía en el bosque, desterrada de China, expulsada del ejército, negada por su familia. No era nadie. Si ella iba ante ese hombre, y le decía que probablemente había encontrado a su hijo, la acusarían de ladrona, de asesina, y ella pagaría por la muerte del pobre muchacho.

¿Qué valía más? ¿Darle paz a esa familia, que seguía llorando por la ausencia del muchacho, o mantenerse con vida otro año?

Mulán cerró los ojos y pasó de largo, su conciencia gritándole, sus ojos cristalizándose, pero se contuvo. No era tiempo de llorar.

Los guardias la miraron recelosos otra vez cuando cruzó las puertas… ¿Qué, solo porque vestía humildemente era una ladrona?

Caminó rápido hasta el bosque, su corazón la hacía sentir palpitaciones atrás de sus orejas, su nudo en la garganta había crecido, tenía la boca seca, y los ojos húmedos. No era tiempo de llorar, no era el tiempo, no… no…

¡No era justo!

Ella era la razón de que su padre siguiera vivo.

Ella era la razón de que el capitán Shang, y su pelotón siguieran vivos.

Ella era la razón de que Shan Yu muriera bajo las nieves del paso Tung Shao.

Ella era la razón de que China hubiera ganado la guerra, de que el Emperador siguiera sentado en su trono, de que los soldados pudieran regresar a sus casas como héroes, de que los hunos regresaran a sus secas estepas en el norte y decidieran no volver.

¡Ella había hecho todo eso! ¡Ella, solamente ella!

Y aquí estaba, bajo las ramas de un árbol a mitad del bosque, dejando que las lágrimas al fin salieran de sus ojos, con los hombros adoloridos por cargar los bultos de arroz, piernas cansadas y una conciencia que seguía gritándole.

Ella no había hecho nada malo… ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan culpable?

"Deshonraste a la familia" las palabras hicieron eco en su mente "No eres una Fa"

Mulán apretó los labios, mientras las lágrimas seguían empapando sus mejillas. En su mente, estaba nítido el recuerdo de esa batalla, cuando Shan Yu la hirió y el médico la descubrió frente al capitán Shang y los demás hombres. La ley era clara, ella debió morir ese día, arrodillada frente a su superior por la ofensa de haber mentido y deshonrado al ejército imperial.

Pero el capitán Shang no la mató, aún recordaba con perfecta claridad sus palabras.

—Te doy vida por vida. He pagado mi deuda—dijo él, con voz fría, ojos acusadores, y hombros caídos.

Casi parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero ¿de qué se arrepentía? ¿de haberle perdonado la vida? ¿o de dejarla sola, en la nieve de las montañas, sin nada más que su caballo y una cesta con víveres básicos?

Mushu se ofreció a ir con ella, le dijo que sus ancestros no lo apreciaban gran cosa, pero Mulán no iba a permitir que ese dragón sufriera su mismo destino. Mulán supo desde el momento en que robó la armadura de su padre las consecuencias que podría enfrentar, y quiso el destino que ella pagara por las mentiras, los engaños y la deshonra que había causado en su familia.

No tuvo el valor de ver a su padre a los ojos mientras regresaba, deshonrada y desterrada, a casa. Quizá su padre la recibiría, pero ¿a qué costo? Ella no tenía ya el derecho a una boda, sería una mantenida de su familia, y los Fa podían conservar su honor si ella mantenía su exilio, pero si regresaba… la vergüenza los haría el hazmerreír del pueblo, y Mulán no podía hacerle eso a su familia. Suficiente habían sufrido.

Así que guardó la armadura y la espada de su padre en el caballo, y le dijo a Mushu que lo llevara todo a casa, así como una pequeña carta donde pedía disculpas a su padre. Luego, armada solo con un cuchillo y llevando unas pocas monedas en su bolso, bajó de las montañas y marchó al norte, donde nadie la conocería, donde podría pasar sus últimos días en un exilio tranquilo.

O al menos eso pensó, llevaba solo dos años viviendo en los bosques, pero su corazón seguía añorando por su hogar, ¿qué había sido de su padre? ¿la habría perdonado, o había borrado su nombre del templo familiar, finalmente aceptando que su única hija era una vergüenza? ¿y su madre, se lamentaba por lo poco que pudo enseñarle en las artes femeninas? ¿qué había sido de su abuela, seguía viva, seguía queriéndola a pesar de todos esos malos momentos que seguro les hizo pasar por haber escapado?

Había días en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mandarles una carta… pero no lo hacía. No ganaría nada con eso, solo husmear en las ya de por sí dolorosas heridas que la familia Fa seguía cargando. Al menos, ellos estaban seguros, al fin libres de la molesta carga que había sido la intrépida Fa Mulán.

Y China estaba bien. El emperador seguía vivo, supo que sus hijas se habían casado con los herederos del reino vecino, también escuchó que el capitán Shang fue ascendido a General, y que se había casado con la hija menor del emperador. Sus ojos volvieron a escocer, Shang fue un excelente líder, y el único hombre además de su padre al que pudo admirar y apreciar; ¿él la recordaría? ¿siquiera se acordaba de su nombre?

Después de horas con lágrimas en sus mejillas, Mulán llegó a un arroyo y pudo limpiarse el rostro, en un arranque de nostalgia, buscó su reflejo en el agua.

Sus ojos opacos, su cabello largo, su piel desgastada por el sol… apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma. Pero, puestos a pensar, ¿cuándo se había reconocido a sí misma? Ni siquiera de niña, sentada al lado de su padre en el templo, pudo sentirse a gusto con su reflejo en las pulidas lápidas de los ancestros.

Nunca le gustó su reflejo, y ahora menos que nunca.

Suspirando, se echó el morral al hombro y renovó su andar, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ese día. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a su pequeña casa, esta vez los recuerdos de esa vida inundando cada pensamiento.

Fa Mulán fue alguna vez la amada hija de Fa Su. Ping alguna vez fue un buen soldado apreciado por sus compañeros y capitán. En un mundo ideal, ella hubiera podido continuar con su farsa, ser un héroe, regresar a casa sin que nadie supiera nunca sus faltas y continuar con su vida sabiendo que había salvado a su padre, y a China.

Pero la casamentera había tenido razón ese aciago día, el día en que su vida se vino abajo sin remedio. Ella nunca le daría honor a su familia… nunca.

.

.

.

_**Shang **_

El General Li Shang frotaba sus cienes con la punta de sus dedos, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza. Llevaba horas leyendo los mapas frente a él, deseando poder encontrar un punto débil en las tribus del norte que amenazaban con invadirlos, pero el problema de los nómadas era ese mismo: nunca se quedaban quietos. Atacarlos era muy complicado, y él no conocía muchas de sus costumbres para saber qué esperar de ellos.

No eran como los hunos, con una rivalidad histórica con China, eran otros pueblos, más norteños aún, y que sometieron al diezmado ejército huno después de que China lo regresara a su estepa tras la muerte de Shan Yu. Irónicamente, los chinos solo habían facilitado que estas tribus llegaran a sus fronteras más fuertes y más rápido.

Ahora como general, Li Shang tenía que planear una estrategia de defensa y de ataque, pero se sabía poco de estas tribus y el ejército chino estaba muy disperso por la reconstrucción de las rutas que los hunos destruyeron en su invasión. Tenía que pensar rápido en una forma viable de asegurar al emperador y al pueblo.

Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, lo más sabio sería dejar los mapas de lado y retomar la lectura de los clásicos de guerra para inspirarse en alguna estrategia, al menos eso habría hecho su padre. Shang estaba nervioso, aunque pusiera todo su empeño en no demostrarlo, esta sería su primera prueba real como general y la sola idea de poder defraudar al linaje de sus ancestros le provocaba pesadillas.

Con un suspiro, pensó que necesitaba un consejero. Sus dolores de cabeza e insomnios solo empeoraban y estaba seguro de que, si pudiera hablar con alguien de esos temas, muchos de esos fantasmas lo dejarían en paz. Debería considerar seriamente contratar a un consejero…

—General Li, el té estará servido en diez minutos—dijo su esposa desde el umbral—Lo esperaremos.

Dicho eso, hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue por el corredor.

Shang frunció el ceño, llevaba solo un año casado, y sabía que debería agradecerle al cielo por haberlo casado con la hija menor del emperador, ¿cuántas personas contaban con ese enorme honor, de aparecer al menos en nombre en las listas de la familia imperial? Era la más grandiosa de las suertes, una que Shang sabía no merecer, y solo por eso soportaba su infelicidad conyugal.

Es decir, la princesa podría ser bonita y en la tinta una esposa perfecta: jamás hablaba fuera de turno, sabía coser, bordar, atender perfectamente el hogar y tener siempre té, bocadillos y las comidas listas en todo momento. Podía hablar de arte, cantar y recitar poesías para entretenerlo cuando estaba cansado, y distraer a los funcionarios cuando Shang alargaba sus juntas militares. Ella nunca se quejaba, nunca lo contradecía, era obediente y recatada, la esposa perfecta.

Y Shang la odiaba.

Bueno, odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, pero no la apreciaba en absoluto y siempre que pensaba en eso su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, ¿cómo iba a apreciar a una mujer que no conocía? Llevaban un año casados, dormían en la misma cama, pero no sabía nada de ella. Al principio eso no le importó mucho, tendrían toda una vida para conocerse, pero por los ancestros que esta mujer no tenía personalidad alguna.

Primero, quiso saber cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas; la expresión en su rostro era dulce, sus ojos miraban al suelo –como indicaban los clásicos– y su voz en extremo cuidadosa con la entonación amable y sumisa, pero las palabras…

—Todo alimento que me proporcione vitalidad es apreciado, General Li. No muestro favoritismo a ninguno.

Era una respuesta tan políticamente perfecta, y en sus primeros días de casados, Shang asumió que su esposa sería así. Correcta y cuidadosa, como buena princesa, en lo que se dejaba conocer a su marido. Qué equivocado estaba.

—Una buena esposa es feliz con lo que su esposo le da. Soy su esposa, General Li, y soy feliz con lo que me has dado.

¡Por favor! ¿quién iba a creerse eso? Era una princesa criada en cuna de oro y ahora, como general, aunque Shang tenía mucho dinero no costeaba en absoluto los lujos del palacio. Pero si ella se lamentaba de tener pocos sirvientes y joyas, jamás lo expresaba.

Y siempre, _siempre,_ tenía que hablarle de manera formal. Jamás lo llamaba esposo. Jamás pronunciaba su nombre. Se dirigía a él como General Li, lo cual lo desesperaba, se suponía que ella era su compañera de vida, ¿no debería haber más intimidad entre ellos? Pero cuando le sugirió que lo llamara por su nombre a solas, ella esbozó la única negación para con él en su corta vida marital.

—Una buena esposa jamás tutearía a su marido, sería deshonroso, General Li, incluso una falta de respeto.

—¿Incluso si yo te lo pido?

—Aún si el mismísimo emperador me lo pidiese. No podría deshonrarlo de esta forma, General Li.

No volvió a insistir.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía quejarse, después de todo estaba casado con una hija del emperador. Cierto, era la más pequeña, la menos importante, pero Shang solo era un general y si el emperador le había ofrecido a su hija en matrimonio fue por su heroísmo al derrotar a Shang Yu.

Su heroísmo… vaya mentira.

¿Quizá era por esto que estaba pagando una vida conyugal tan precaria? ¿por la mentira que seguía guardando en su corazón? Si era así… que sus ancestros se apiadaran de él, porque nunca dejaría de guardar ese secreto.

Los recuerdos de ese día lo atormentarían hasta su muerte, de eso estaba seguro. La manera en que esa mujer dijo su nombre con orgullo, sin arrepentirse en ningún momento por haber roto la ley, por el deshonor, por la vergüenza.

—Lo hice por salvar a mi padre—había dicho ella, "Y lo volvería a hacer" Shang estaba seguro de que, puesta la opción frente a sus manos, ella lo haría todo de nuevo si con eso garantizaba la seguridad de su padre.

No había vergüenza en el rostro de esa mujer, no había arrepentimiento, solo una triste resignación de su futuro. Pero cuando empuñó la espada, sabiendo la sentencia, todo su cuerpo se puso tieso y dudó.

¿Cómo castigar a una persona –mujer o no– que había sido más valiente que él? Ella sabía las consecuencias que enfrentaba y lo arriesgó todo por su padre, ¿él, Li Shang, hubiera hecho lo mismo? ¿habría roto todas las normas, arriesgado su honor e integridad, por su padre? Le gustaría pensar que sí, pero la verdad es que nunca lo sabría. Y esa mujer ni siquiera se veía arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

La admiró.

No se arrepentía de haberle perdonado la vida, al contrario, se arrepentía de haberla dejado ahí, sola, en medio de la montaña, ¿había vuelto a casa, había sobrevivido? Nunca lo sabría.

Su ánimo era pesado, su voluntad muy escasa cuando llegaron a la Ciudad Imperial, y presentó al emperador la espada de Shang Yu, recibiendo todos los honores correspondientes. El pueblo los vitoreó como héroes, y el emperador se aseguró de que todos los soldados recibieran un ascenso, nombrándolo a él general.

—Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted—dijo el emperador, cuando le otorgó la insignia del ejército imperial.

¿Lo estaría? Muchas noches ese pensamiento lo atormentaba. Su padre siempre insistió en que el deber de todo superior era con sus soldados, un general protege a sus hombres, un capitán defiende a sus subordinados cuando lo requieren; esa mujer había sido su soldado durante meses, entrenó, peleó, aprendió e incluso los salvó de los hunos. Y él le dio la espalda, aún cuando ella le entregó toda su lealtad.

Intentaba consolarse pensando que la protegió al perdonarle la vida. La ley era muy clara, ella debió haber sido ejecutada, pero ¿cómo matarla? ¿cómo ondear la espada contra la persona que lo salvó a él y a toda China? ¿cómo traicionar de esa manera los principios de su familia? Él no podía.

Naturalmente, el idiota del consejero del emperador le contó sobre eso. A puerta cerrada, para que nadie más supiera la deshonra que había soportado el ejército; Shang miró con odio otra vez a ese descarado hombre, que se regodeaba alrededor del emperador peor que un pavorreal, mientras enumeraba todas las cosas por las cuales esa mujer debió ser ejecutada, y cómo el capitán Li le había perdonado la vida.

Para siempre recordaría esa mirada seria del emperador, ese gesto pensativo, cuando lo cuestionó.

—¿Por qué perdonaste su vida?

—Fue un buen guerrero, y un estratega audaz—miró al suelo—Salvó mi vida durante la batalla contra el ejército huno, así que pagué mi deuda y le perdoné su condena.

El emperador no pareció inmutarse en absoluto, y el consejero se sonrió complacido.

—Ya veo—continuó el emperador—¿Y cómo se llamaba esa mujer?

Shang sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo helarse, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en las montañas sintió tanto frío, ¿el emperador la haría ejecutar? ¿la deshonraría a ella y a su familia? No…. Era la ley, y Shang debería asegurarse como militar de que la ley se cumpliera en todas partes. Pero no así, no con ella.

La sonrisa del consejero desapareció, buscando entre sus múltiples notas con frustración –había perdido muchas en el paso Tung Shao– sin encontrar la que necesitaba. Su voz titubeó cuando tuvo que responder.

—Se hacía llamar Ping, pero no recuerdo cuál era su nombre real, ¿y usted, capitán?

¡Al fin ese maldito había hecho algo bien! Sin su nombre, ni el emperador ni el idiota consejero podrían hacer nada contra ella y su familia. Sería un capítulo perdido en los anales de la historia, un recuerdo que se difuminaría con el tiempo, un fantasma.

Li Shang había sido educado para ser un soldado leal y devoto hacia el emperador, pero con absoluta sorpresa, ese día descubrió que, dentro de su ser, en su corazón había nacido una nueva lealtad. No forjada por la historia, el deber, o el honor; sino forjada por la camaradería, la admiración y la gratitud.

Todas esas cosas, que ahora parecían pesar más que una vida entera de lecciones sobre grandeza militar.

—No.

Seguramente todos sus ancestros se retorcieron en sus tumbas cuando le mintió al mismísimo emperador de China, pero no le importó.

Incluso ahora, dos años después de ese incidente, seguía sin importarle. Estaba mal, y cuestionaba su capacidad como general del emperador al saber que podía mentirle de esa forma, ocultarle esa información. Pero ¿cómo confiarle el nombre de la única persona que despertó en él la más sincera de las admiraciones, si no podía asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo?

Él debía su vida, y honraría esa deuda hasta su muerte. Si el precio a pagar era esa mentira, que así fuera; si la consecuencia de esa mentira era cargar con un honor que no le correspondía, lo soportaría estoicamente hasta su muerte.

Shang jamás había sido el tipo de persona que cuestiona las cosas, ni tampoco tenía la retórica para verbalizar bien sus inquietudes, ese era el trabajo de los sabios y estudiosos; pero en las noches, cuando el insomnio atacaba, esas dudas volvían a aquejarlo: ¿por qué él había recibido todos esos honores, cuando era ella quien los merecía? ¿quién había dicho tanto tiempo atrás que las mujeres no podían ser heroínas, y por qué? Quizá en algún futuro, alguien encontraría esas respuestas. No eran de su incumbencia después de todo.

Habían pasado ya diez minutos, su perfecta esposa, sin pizca de personalidad, estaba esperándolo para tomar el té. Suspirando, Shang se puso de pie y guardó los mapas, una buena taza de té podría disminuir su dolor de cabeza, pero sabiendo que estaría con su esposa no se hacía muchas ilusiones.

En efecto, no fue un rato agradable, pero al menos tampoco fue tan malo. Su esposa sirvió el té, le ofreció dulces, y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más. Jamás hablaba a no ser que él le preguntara algo, y ese día no tenía la menor intención de empezar una conversación, así que pudo disfrutar del silencio.

Ahora entendía por qué tantos soldados añoraban la guerra, era una excusa perfecta para alejarse de la casa.

Tomando el té, que iba calmando sus nervios, Shang esbozó una sonrisa carente de toda alegría; nunca imaginó su vida así, pero ya era tarde para cambiar los acontecimientos de ese espantoso día en el paso Tung Shao. Además, nadie le garantizaba que, si cambiaba las cosas, habrían sido mejor. Solo los ancestros tenían esas respuestas.

Le quedaba al menos el consuelo de que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que él parecía recordar su verdadero nombre, y era mejor así. Ella y su familia estaban a salvo gracias a su silencio.

Fa Mulán lo valía.

* * *

Eso fue todo, tengo unas ligeras ideas para unas viñetas más, de otros personajes. Si se les ocurre alguna idea estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡saludos!


End file.
